Lamauttava toivo
by Aimtist
Summary: Morgania ammutaan virantoimituksessa eikä tulevaisuus vaikuta valoisalta. Reidin elämä tuntuu luisuvan takapakkia. Pääseekö Tri. Reid takaisin jaloilleen vai onko tilanne toivoton?


Title: Lamauttava toivo  
Hahmot/Paritus: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan ja mainintoja Morgan/Reidistä  
Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Songfic  
Varoitukset: Pientä mainintaa huumeiden käytöstä.  
Disclaimer: Criminal Minds ei minulle kuulu, eivätkä myöskään laulun sanat, ne kuuluvat Breaking Benjaminille. Omistan vain juonen enkä saa tästä rahallista hyötyä.

_Swallow me under and pull me apart  
I understand there's nothing left  
Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
No more, no less  
I won't forget_

Morgan kuuli vain, kuinka tekijän ase laukesi ja seuraavaksi mies tunsi suunnatonta kipua jostain sydämen läheltä. Mies ei ollut varma, mihin luoti oli osunut, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä.

Helvetin kipeää se silti tekee. Maahan langennut mies mietti, jonkun yrittäessä tyrehdyttää verenvuotoa. Morgan tiesi, että ihmiset hääräsivät hänen ympärillään, pyörivät hätäisinä rikospaikalla, sekä hänen että tekijän luona, mutta hän ei nähnyt mitään. Kuvat olivat liian sekavia, värit sekoittuivat yhteen, jopa äänet vaimenivat.

Juuri ennen kuin värit ja äänet katosivat täysin, Derek muisti: Minun pitää pyytää Spenceriltä anteeksi, hän tuskin arvostaa sitä, että tulin ammutuksi vain koska en pyytänyt apuvoimia ajoissa. Mutta sen voi hoitaa myöhemminkin, nätti poika odottaa kyllä että herään.

_Come back down save yourself  
I can't find the way to you  
And I can't bear to face the truth_

Luoti lävisti Morganin vasemman keuhkon, miehen tila oli kriittinen. Kukaan ei tienny, eläisikö mies enää huomenna, ei edes tilastotieteiden mestari Tri. Spencer Reid. Sillä hetkellä Spencer ei edes tahtonut luottaa tilastoihin, järjestys on valhe, emävahle, tilasto, ei nyt kun miehen rakastettu makasi sairaalassa koomassa.  
Kukaan ei kuitenkaan moittinut nuorta miestä. Kuka tahtoikaan ajatella, että rakastamansa henkilön selviytymismahdollisuus on 7 prosenttia? Tai 15?

Vaikka Reid tekikin kaikkensa pitääkseen tilastot kaukana mielestään, nuorukainen tiesi, ettei Derekin tila ollut hyvä ja hän oli vaarassa menettää rakastettunsa. Totuus oli tuskaista kohdattavaa, mutta Reid ei aikonut toivoa turhia.

"Toivo lamauttaa." Niin Derek oli joskus todennut ja se oli totta. Siksi Spencer ei toivonut turhia, se ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut että mies aikoi kohdata julman totuuden. Mies piti mielensä mahdollisimman kaukana viime päivien tapahtumista ja muisteli kaksikon hyviä hetkiä, kuten sitä kun Morgan ensimmäistä kertaa kertoi rakastavansa nuorempaa kollegaansa ja pitkäaikaista ystäväänsä.

Reid ajatteli mitä vain muuta kuin totuutta.

_Sing something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you_

"Olemme pahoillamme Tri. Reid, mutta miehenne tila ei ole parantunut. Hän ei osoita heräämisen merkkejä ja mielestämme paras vaihtoehto olisi antaa hänen lähteä kunnialla tästä maailmasta."

Reid katkaisi puhelun, viitsimättä vastata hoitajalle. He olivat hokeneet tuota samaa jo päiviä, mutta nuoren miehen vastaus ei ollut muuttunut. Hän ei aikonut menettää elämänsä viimeistä tärkeää asiaa, ei kun toisella oli mahdollisuus selvitä.

Olihan ihmeheräämisiä ennenkin tapahtunut, oli aivan mahdollista että Derek juttelisi hänelle huomenna takaisin, kun hän kävisi vaihtamassa kuihtuneet kukat uusiin.

Huokaisten Spencer lähti penkomaan kylpyhuoneen kaappeja. Nuorukainen tiesi, ettei Derekin herääminen ollut todennäköistä, mutta se ei estänyt häntä toivomasta, luottamasta, että Derek voittaisi vihdoin mielensä ja palaisi rakkaidensa luokse, Spencerin luokse.

Spencer Reid oli selvästi epätoivoinen mutta hän selvisi kyllä. Hän jaksaisi odottaa Derekin paluuta, edes epäilevät ajatukset eivät häirinneet miestä. Sitä varten oli dilaudid, se piti nuorukaisen mielen kurissa.

_I wanted to forgive  
I'm trying to forget  
Don't leave me here again  
I am with you forever the end_

Tiimi kävi tänään tapaamassa minua ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin, kiire alkoi vihdoin hellittää. He järkyttyivät pahasti kun näkivät minut, minun laihan olemukseni ja piikitetyt käsivarteni. He eivät tieneet, että tilanne oli päässyt näin pahaksi, mutta mitä muutakaan he odottivat? Sinä elät enää vain koneiden voimin, et vastaa sanoihini, olet jo periaatteessa kuollut. Olet jo jättänyt minut yksin.

Siksi en ymmärrä heidän hämmästyksensä määrää, tämä kaikki on aivan loogista. Tämä, dilaudid, on minun tapani käsitellä asioita. Ilmeisesti he eivät vain hyväksy sitä. Siksi he komensivat, että kirjoitan sinulle kirjeen, pyytäisin heikkouttani anteeksi. Voin pyytää sitä anteeksi, mutta pyydätkö sinä vuorostasi anteeksi sitä, että jätit minut? Hylkäsit minut tämän kaiken keskelle. En edes tiedä, voisinko antaa sinulle anteeksi?

Tahdoin olla kanssasi ikuisesti, viimeistään nyt minäkin tajuan sen mahdottomaksi. Kuten sinä kerran sanoit, toivo lamauttaa. Se lamautti minut tai ainakin järkeni, en ajatellut selvästi. Nyt tiedän, että kaikki on ohi. On hyvästien aika.

Derek,.. minä.. Minä yritän antaa anteeksi ja jatkaa eteenpäin tavalla, jonka sinäkin hyväksyisit. Minä yritän unohtaa.

_With love_, Spencer

_Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you, forget you the end_

Sydänmonitorin tasainen piipitys vaihtui pidempään, pahamaineisempaan ääneen, ennen kuin kone sammutettiin täysin. Kyyneleet valuivat Spencerin ja muiden huoneessa olijoiden poskille.

Reid tunsi käden olallaan, joka oli asetettu siihen tuen merkiksi. Silti nuorukainen ei vilkaissut taakseen, häntä ei sillä hetkellä kiinnostanut, kuka hänelle tukea tarjosi. Kaikki huoneessa olijat olivat juuri menettäneet heille läheisen ihmisen, Reid ei ollut joukosta erottuva erikoistapaus, ei tällä kertaa.

Kun kyyneleet putoilivat nuorukaisen poskilta, mies vain mietti, voisiko hän nyt jatkaa eteenpäin? Hän katkaisi viimeisen siteensä lamauttavaan toivoon, voisiko hän nyt päästä takaisin jaloilleen? Vihdoin?

Ehkä ajan kanssa hän voisi myös antaa Derekille anteeksi. Mies oli tehnyt työtään ja kuollut kunniallisesti, tai ainakin joutunut siihen tilanteeseen missä hän vielä viisi minuuttia sitten oli, kunniallisesti. Mies oli saanut viettää viimeiset hetkensä läheistensä, perheensä ja ystäviensä kanssa, tiesi Morgan sitä tai ei.

_Alone I stand a broken man_

Spencer oli fyysisesti ja henkisesti uuvuksissa. Kaiken tämän lisäksi hän joutuisi käymään vieroituksensa, päästäkseen takaisin kuiville ja kunnolla jaloilleen. Ja vaikka Morgan ei tällä kertaa ollutkaan paikalla hänen kallionaan, oli hänellä paljon ystäviä jotka lupautuivat auttamaan. Vaativat, että saivat auttaa heidän nuorta, typerää, neroaan. Reid tarvitsi sitä.

Mies oli aivan hajalla, mutta hänen onnekseen nuorukaisen ei tarvinnut seistä yksin päätöstensä takana. Hänellä oli vankka tukijoukko, eikä Derekin tarvitsisi huolehtia nuorukaisen tilannetta sen enempää. Mies oli hyvissä käsissä. Spencer oli heidän perheensä luona, turvassa.


End file.
